


The Pic

by Stonathanstans



Series: Stonathan Drabbles [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Steve is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Steve sends Jonathan a picture





	The Pic

Jonathan nearly chokes on his coffee once he sees the photo on his phone. He was studying, or at least trying to but with Steve constantly texting him, he couldn't get much done.  
  
He had texted him to stop texting him and distracting him but it didn't work and instead, instead he had sent him a nude photo.  
  
"what the hell!?" Jonathan leaves out of the coffee shop and as soon as he does he calls Steve.  
  
" _What_?" Steve says on the other line. Jonathan can tell that he's smirking and God, he wishes he was there to stop him.  
  
"You sent me a dick pic while I was near other people. What if someone would have saw that?"  
  
_"Then they would have gotten an eyeful. But seriously babe, I need you. That's the only reason I sent it. Sitting here, thinking about you."_  
  
Jonathan can hear rustling. "Are you touching yourself?"  
  
" _You know it. I'm thinking about your lips and how they look wrapped around my cock. How red and beautiful they look. I love how deep you can take me. No one had ever been able to do that before."_  
  
"You have a beautiful cock, of course I can take the whole thing. Don't talk like that. Not while I'm in public. Please."  
  
Jonathan can feel his pants tightening and he really needs to get home. He rushes to his bike,  hanging up the phone on his boyfriend.  
  
He sends a quick text to Steve.  
  
**Stay hard. I'm on my way home.**


End file.
